20 Years Later
by kaitlin98
Summary: I NEED YOU SQUEL. Rosalie with Jasper Emily with Jacob and Edward the 2nd is single. Mainly Rosalie but other people are in it. Rubbish summary but better story! Review me Read me
1. Chapter 1 Jasper

**Hello **

**This is a sequel for I Need You it is about Rosalie, Emily and Edward but mostly Rosalie. This is 20 Years Later Chapter 1 (Jasper).**

**Kaitlin98**

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

I was on my way to mum's for dinner. Every once a month she brought the whole family over for dinner. Once I got to my mum Bella's house I let myself in with my house key. "Hi Rosie" said Edward. "Hi Edward" I said. Alice was over and so was the twins Emily and Edward my sister and brother. My dad was still at work so I went to help my mum with the dinner but Emily beat me to it. "I'm home" shouted my dad Emmett. "Hi daddy" I said. I was always and always will be a daddy's little girl. "Hi Rose" he replied and kissed me on the head. I sat down at the table beside my Aunt Alice waiting for my dinner. "Rosalie come and help me serve the dinner" shouted mum from the dinner. I groaned and went to help my serve dinner. The whole family sat down and talked about work and stuff then Emily said she had to get back home her children will need tucked into bed. Soon after that Edward decided to leave to so I left to. I opened the door of my apartment and sunk into the couch. The next morning I realised I had slept on the couch that night. I got dressed and left for work. I realised I was half an hour late. My boss shouted at me and gave me extra work to do. 'God being a children's book publisher Is tough' I thought. I walked into my office and seen the most beautiful guy ever. "Hello I'm Jasper" he said shaking my hand politely. "Oh well I'm Rosalie Cullen how may I help you?" I said calmly. "Oh wrong person I'm looking for Fiona Simons" he said. "Oh she's of today" I said. "No matter I'm sure I'll be able to help" I smiled. I hoped he would stay a bit longer so I could get to know him better. "Well yes I'm sure you would be able to" he replied. "I'm here to pick up the full published works of Stephanie Mayer Twilight" he continued. "Ok I'll go get them but we only have them in Latin at the moment" I said. "Yes that's what I needed" he replied. I walked of to get the books while he waited patiently for them. "Here you are" I said once I got back to my office. "Well I best get going" he said. "Why not stay you could come back to my apartment for coffee" I said. "Ok that would be nice" he replied. I sighed I sigh of relief. I showed him the staff room and went back to my work. At 5pm I rushed into the staff room and got Jasper. "So were do you live?" he questioned. "Oh just at the tip of Seattle" I replied. He mumbled something but I never heard him. I walked down the stairs and out the buildings main doors. I got into my car and waved Jasper in to. I drove to my apartment and parked outside. Jasper and I walked up the two flights of stairs to my apartment and walked inside. "Would you like some coffee?" I questioned. "Sure " he replied. "Take a seat" I offered. But he replied "No I'll stand" he said. I went into the tiny kitchen to make coffee but discovered there was no milk. I walked back into the small sitting room and said to Jasper "Sorry there is no milk". "Ok" he said. We talked for a while then at 6pm he asked " You must be hungry so Would you like to come for dinner with me?" he said. I stared at him but then said "Sure that would be wonderful" I said. We walked down the stairs and into my car. "Lets go to the Seattle Pizza house" I said. "Sure" he said. I drove the ½ mile to the Pizza house and parked outside it. We took seats beside the window and waited for the waitress to take our order. "Hello sister" said Jasper to the waitress. "Jasper good evening to you" she replied. " Hello miss may I take your order?" continued the waiter. "Just a cheese pizza with pepperoni" I said. "Sure what would you like Jasper?" she replied. "Oh I'll take the same" he said and gazed into my eyes. Once our pizzas came he didn't touch his he just sat and gazed into my eyes. "Aren't you hungry?" I said puzzled. "Oh I forgot about my pizza" he said. "It's probably cold though" he continued. He got up and chucked it out. "Here take some of mine" I said and handed him two slices of mine. "Thanks Rosalie" he replied. "Please just Rose" I said. "No I think Rosalie is a lovely name" he said. "Oh Jasper the only person who calls me that is my mother" I groaned. He chuckled quietly. "Ok Rose" he said. He got up to use the toilet so I went to pay the bill. Once Jasper came out of the toilet we left. " Why don't we take a walk" he said. "Ok but let me get my coat" I said. "No here take mine" he said and put his coat over my shoulders. I snuggled into it sniffing his scent. We walked down the town and then back to the car. "I live in Forks" he said. "Ok" I said and drove towards Forks. Once I left him of to his house he took his jacket and left. I was about to leave but then Jasper came running out of his house and handed me a card. It was his number I thanked him and he left again. I drove home happily. ' The boy of my dreams' I thought. Once I got into my apartment I went to bed. The next morning I woke up and washed my hair then got ready for work. At 8:30am I drove to work. Once I got to work I pushed past my boss and into my office. I knew he wouldn't be there but I still hoped so. I walked into my office I knew it he wasn't there. I got settled down and did my paperwork. At half past five I got into my car and went to my mum's house. "Hi darling" said my mum once I got in her house. "Hi mum" I said. "How are you sweetie" she replied. "Fine mum" I said. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Mum have you made your dinner yet?" I said. "No I was just about to make it" she said. "Well do you mind if I stay to?" I asked hopefully. "Sure" she said. She went of to make dinner while I went upstairs to my old bedroom. Nothing had changed it was stile faded cream and the same black bed. There was the old desk and picture of me with Dad. I walked downstairs when I heard the door. "Hi dad" I shouted from the top of the stairs. "Hi Rosie good to see you" said my dad. "dinners ready" my mum shouted from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the old table. 'Lets guess steak and chips' I thought. It was steak and chips. I was always steak and chips always. I ate my dinner then walked into the garden. There was still my old swing set and climbing frame. I walked over to the swing and sat down. About five minutes after my mum waved me in to the house. "Right what's wrong?" she said concerned. "Mum ok I met a new guy" I said. "What and you weren't going to tell me" she said shocked. "His name's Jasper Hale" I replied more confident. "Well bring him over to the next family dinner" said my dad. After we had a chat I left to go home but my mum stopped me. "Wait honey make sure you ring him" said my mum. "Of course mum" I laughed. Once I got home I rang Jasper. "Hello is this Jasper Hale" I said into the phone. "The one and only" he said. "Hello Jasper it's Rosalie" I replied. "Oh hi Rosalie how are you?" he said. "Fine Jasper how's you" I replied. "Never Better" he said. "Now Jasper I was just wondering if you would like to meet my parents" I said. "Ok that would be great" he said. "Ok well Jasper I'll tell my mum she's been excited about meeting you ever since I told her about you" I replied. He chuckled quietly. "Well Rosalie I really have to go my dad needs a hand with dinner" he said. "Sure and stop calling Rosalie" I said. "Ok Rosalie bye" he said. I made some coffee and brought to bed with me. The next morning I was of work so I went out shopping.

**Next Month**

I was on my way to Jaspers house. We were going to my mum's. I hoped my parents liked him. Once I got there I pressed his doorbell and waited. "Hi Rose" he said. "Hi Jasper" I said and kissed his cheek. "I can't believe this is only our 5th date" I said. "I know but at least I finally get to meet your parents" he replied. I laughed he was so excited to see my parents. Once we got to my parents house I got out of the car and let myself in. "Hi everyone" I shouted when I got though the door. "Hi Rosalie" said my mum. "Hi sweetie" said my dad. For a change I was first there. "Well mum dad this is Jasper Hale" I said. "Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen I'm Jasper" said Jasper. "Hello call me Bella" said my mum. My dad just sat in corner and grunted. I knew he wasn't happy about me with Jasper. Once Emily, Edward and Alice came we all sat down at the table. "So Rose is this Jasper you keep telling me about" said my sister Emily. "Yeah" I muttered. I had a very close relationship with my sister but I hated the way she embarrassed me. "Hello I'm Jasper Hale pleased to meet you" said Jasper to Emily. "Oh and I'm Edward" said Edward. "Hello Edward pleased to meet you" replied Jasper. I left the family to talk and walked over to my dad who was sitting in the living room. "Dad come into the dining room" I said. "No Rosie" he replied. "Dad I love Jasper and there's nothing you can do about it" I whispered. He grunted and turned away from me. "Please dad I'm not a little girl any more" I said. "I know sweetheart it's just hard to watch you grow up" he whispered. I hugged him and made him promise to be nice to Jasper. At 8pm the whole family were hugging goodbyes even my dad and Jasper! Once we were in the car Jasper said "Your dad's really nice". I laughed how could he think my dad was nice. "Please Jasper he treats me like a little girl I'm 22" I moaned. "Yes but he's just protecting you like I do" he said. "I know you do but you treat me like a 22 year old he treats me like I'm six" I said. He started to laugh. I playfully hit him on the head. By the time he was going home we were both laughing. "Bye Rose" he said and kissed my head. Once I got home I just went to bed I was so tired.

**So that's it. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. Chapter 2 will be out soon. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Yours Faithfully**

**Kaitlin98**


	2. Chapter 2 Emily and Jacob

**Hi Everyone**

**So this is Chapter 2 Emily and Jacob. Enjoy! **

**AUTHORS NOTE- Right Emily is not Sam's girlfriend she is my own creation! Jacob Black is 18 the same as Emily and Edward. **

**Kaitlin98**

**Emily's POV**

I was walking round my house with nothing to do but then my doorbell rang. "Hello" I said. "Hi Emily" said my boyfriend Jacob. He kissed me on the cheek and walked inside. "So how was work?" I asked him. "Fine never better" he said sarcastically. Jacob hated working as a trainee RE teacher for my father. "Come on my father isn't that bad" I said. "He shouted at me today for eating my lunch in the staff room" he moaned. I decided I would ring my dad and have a talk with him. "Hi dad" I said to my dad over the phone. "Hi Emily" said dad. "Look dad I have been with Jacob for 2 years would you stop being mean to him" I said. "Emily I'm not mean to him I just care about you" he said. "Look we live together were getting married can't you just be happy for me" I shouted twisting the ring on my finger. "Ok sorry Emily" he replied. "I've got to go now bye" I said and hung up. I walked over to the couch and sat beside Jacob. The next morning I realised I had slept beside Jacob on the couch that night. Once I got washed and dressed I kissed Jacob goodbye and left for my shift at Seattle Library. I drove the fifteen minutes from my Forks home to Seattle but the Library was closed. I drove to the shops and did a bit of shopping then I went to my sister's house. "Hi Emily" said Jasper. "Hi Jasper is Rose in" I asked. "Sorry she's at work so I'm staying here to surprise her" he replied. "Ok tell her I called" I said. "Of course I will" replied Jasper. I walked down the two flights of stairs and got back into my car. I turned on the radio but nothing was on. Once I got home Jacob was away out. He left a note on the coffee table it said-

_Emily _

_Sorry your father called something about work. I know it's a Saturday and after you work we spend time together but sorry blame your father not me!_

_Jacob_

I laughed at the last part then chucked it in the bin. I walked into my bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a stripy tee-shirt. At work we had to were a black and brown uniform. Once I was all dressed I made myself some coffee and sat on the couch. At 3pm the doorbell rang so I went to get it. "Hi Jake" I said. He was muttering under his breath. "Jake what's wrong?" I asked. "Oh Emily your dad fired me" he said. "Right that's it I'm going over there to pay my dad a visit" I said furiously. Jacob tried to stop me but I stormed out of the house and jumped into my car. Once I got to my parents house I let myself in with my key and marched up to my dad. "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" I screamed at him. "Now Emily he was just not working to my expectations" he said. "He was even going to work in your school he was just training there" I shouted. "Oh" my dad mumbled. "What have you done this time Emmett?" said my mum once she got into the house. "I fired Jacob" he replied. My mum came over and hugged me. "Emmett how could you? He been very nice to us and the rest of the family" said my mum. "Dad he need's this job or we'll both be homeless" I moaned. "I put the food on the table he puts a roof over our heads" I continued. "Oh alright he can have his job back" said my dad. I kissed him and ran out of the house to tell Jacob. Once I got back home I said to Jacob "You've got your job back" I said and kissed him. "Really Emily you got my job back" he replied. "Yes Jacob I did" I replied. "You really are wonderful" he said. I laughed and went to bed. The next morning I got a call from my boss saying she was sick and I had double hours. I put on my uniform and left the house. I drove the 15 min drive and parked outside the Library. I opened up the shop and stood at the till. After 5 long hours of work I dropped by to my brother Edwards. "Hi Edward" I said. "Hi Emily" he replied. "How are you I haven't seen you for ages" I said. "Fine what brings you over here?" he questioned. "Well you're my twin brother can't I just drop by to see you" I answered. "I suppose you can" he laughed. "You're so stubborn sometimes" he continued. I laughed and playfully smacked his head. He got me some coffee and we sat and chatted for a while then I got up to leave. "Bye Edward" I said and let myself out. Once I got back home Jacob kissed me and said "Oh honey your dad has me lined up for a job at his school". "Oh darling that's brilliant" I said and kissed him back. I had to reach up on my tiptoes because he was so tall. "Well there's champagne in the fridge" I said. "Oh really" he replied and got up to get it. We sat and had a nice meal and champagne then we went to bed. The next day was Sunday and we both had the day of so we went out to La Push all day and went to see his father. On the way home I said "Jake your dad's really nice why do you never invite him round". "Well I like it just being us to" he replied. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

**Hi **

**So yeah that is it. Sorry so small but really it's just to fill you in on Emily and Jacobs relationship. Hope you enjoyed! Please read me, review me, and recommend me.**

**Bye**

**kaitlin98 **

**x**


	3. 3 Wedding

Hi

So this Chapter 3 Wedding! It's Emily and Jacob's wedding. Ok! It's a month later.

Enjoy!

Kaitlin98

EPOV

**I woke up at 3am and couldn't sleep I was nervous for the Wedding. It was at 1pm and Rosalie said she'd come over at 9am to help me get ready. At 8:30 am I put on my dressing gown and sat in the living room waiting for Rosalie. "Hi Emily" said Rosalie. "Oh hi Rose" I replied giving her a hug. "Sorry I couldn't be bridesmaid but you know Jasper and I we're going house hunting this morning but we'll defiantly be at the party" she said. She picked up her overflowing makeup bag and started on my make up. 'I wish I looked like Rose she had beautiful blonde hair nice features but I'm stupid mouse brown hair and has a twin but a beautiful fiancée' I thought. "So what do you think?" said Rosalie. I turned round Rose had put my hair in a complicated bun and the remaining hair in small curls and very soft makeup. "Oh Rose what would I do without you?" I said. "You're my little sister I'd do anything for you and Edward you know that" she said and kissed my head. I laughed and said "Dad wouldn't do anything for me though". "Oh now Emily he cares about us he misses us around the house" she replied. I grunted. "Right time for your dress" said Rose trying to change the subject. "Look Rose I was thinking of moving away for a bit with Jake" I said. "Oh" said Rose shocked. "I know what your thinking but it will be somewhere like New York or something" I said reassuringly. She was so shocked she didn't say anything but I saw she was silently crying. I walked over and put my arm round her. "Rose you know I'll always visit you" I said. "Yes I'll miss you but I wasn't crying about that" she said. "What were you crying about?" I said. "Well Jasper needs to do work in New York so he won't be around for a while" she said and started crying again. Once she calmed down she helped me into my dress and walked with me to the limousine waiting outside. "Good luck baby sister" said Rose. "Thanks Rose" I said and hugged her. Once I got to the church my aunt Alice took me inside. My dad came to us and whispered it's time. I kissed my aunt and walked with my dad to the double doors leading to the ceremony. As soon as the music started everyone stood up and stared at me but I wasn't looking at them I was looking at Jacob who was grinning the cocky smile I loved. Once I got to Jacob I kissed my dad and stood beside Jacob. "Do you Emily Rosalie Cullen take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" said the Minster. "Yes I do" I said and smiled at Jacob. Then the Minster turned to Jacob. "Do you Jacob Black take Emily Rosalie Cullen as your lawfully wedded wife?" said the Minster to Jacob. "I do" he said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" said the Minster. Jacob leaned down to kiss me. We kissed for ages then he hugged me so I couldn't breathe. After the ceremony we got into our limousine and drove of to the bar I booked for the wedding. The DJ shouted it was time for the couples first dance so me and Jacob walked onto the dance floor.**

**There you see herSitting there across the wayShe don't got alot to sayBut there's something about herAnd you don't know whyBut you're dying to tryYou wanna kiss , you want herLook at her, you know you doIt's possible she wants you tooThere's one way to ask herIt don't take a word, not a single wordGo on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)ShalalalalaMy oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadit's such a shameToo bad, you're gonna miss the girlgo on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)Nows your momentFloating in a blue lagoonBoy, you better do it soonThe time will be betterShe don't say a wordAnd she wont say a wordUntil you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)ShalalalalaMy oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadit's such a shameToo bad, you're gonna miss the girlShalalalalaDon't be scaredYou better be preparedGo on and kiss the girlShalalalalaDon't stop nowDon't try to hide it howYou wanna kiss the girlGo on and kiss the girl(kiss the girl)(oh, ohnoo..)(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)Lalalala, LalalalaGo on and kiss the girlLalalala, LalalalaGo on and kiss the girlShalalalalaMy oh myyyyyLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadit's such a shameToo bad, you're gonna miss the girlLalalala, Lalalala(Go on and kiss the girl)Go on and kiss that girl!Lalalala, Lalalala(Go on and kiss the girl)Go on and kiss the girlKiss the girl(Kiss the girl)Go on and kiss the girl**

"**Well Mrs Black it's looks as if the song's over" said Jake grinning. "I know it is" I said and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. We went and sat at our table and thanked all the guests who came. My mum came over and said "Oh my baby girl the youngest in the family is married". I kissed my mums cheek and laughed. Today was the happiest day of my life and nothing was going to spoil it. At last the party was finished so me and Jacob went back to our to get ready for our honeymoon.**

**Hi**

**Ok so song is Ashley Tisdale kiss the girl. Hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter Emily and Jake go on there honeymoon and how Rosalie puts up without Jasper now since he'll be in New York for six months. Links for video's wedding dresses anything like that will be on my page.**

**Keep Reading**

**Kaitlin98**

**PS. Please review me!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Holidays and Problems

**Hello Everyone**

**So yeah this Chapter 4 Holidays and Problems. This all about Emily's and Jacobs Honeymoon in Brazil and how Rosalie copes with Jacob away in New York for six months. Enjoy!**

**Kaitlin98**

**Emily's POV**

I was standing at the bottom of the stairs with my suitcase at my feet waiting for Jacob to come downstairs. "Hurry up Jacob we have 10 minutes" I shouted. "I'm ready" he said. He ran down the stairs his suitcase trailing behind him. We rushed to the airport and we were just in time for the plane. Once we sat down Jacob fell asleep so I cuddled up beside him trying to go to sleep myself. At last the plane ride was finished we got of and walked into the airport rushing to get a taxi quickly. "Oh Jake I can't believe we're finally married" I said to Jacob. "I know Emily it's great" he replied and kissed me. Once a taxi finally came we jumped into it and sat down. Once we got to Rio we paid the taxi driver and went inside the hotel. Jacob went to book the room while I phoned my mum Bella. "Hi mum" I said. "Oh hi Emily is Rio nice?" said my mum. "Oh we're just here and it's really sunny" I said. "That's great sweetie but I've got to go now Rosalie is over" she replied. "Ok bye mum" I said and hung up. I ran up Jacob he was holding a key and was smiling. "We're in the honeymoon suite" he laughed. "I know I booked it" I said smiling. He chucked quietly and walked towards the lift. We stood in the lift until it stopped then we got out and walked towards our door. Then Jacob stopped and kissed me then he walked in. I trailed in after him carrying the heavy suitcases. I sat down the suitcases and ran into the bedroom and changed into my pyjamas. "What are you wearing them for?" said Jacob. "Well I'm very tired" I said "I think I'll go to bed". He laughed and followed after me. We kissed and cuddled then it went more serious. "Good Morning Jacob" I said and kissed his cheek. "Morning Emily" said Jacob and kissed me back. I put on some clothes and walked into the bathroom and washed my face over the basin. "Jake get up we're going out today" I said. "Can't we just continue what happened last night" he moaned. "No you know my dad would kill you then me" I said. He laughed and got up to get changed. At 10am we went down to the breakfast room and ate some breakfast. After breakfast we went to the tourist information centre to find the best tourist attractions. We went to the Brazil Beaches and the country diner. And 7pm I started to get tired so Jacob took me home. "I don't know why I'm so tired" I said. "It's ok" said Jake and kissed my cheek. Once we got to our suite I collapsed onto my bed and slept. The next morning I got up and sprinted to the bathroom I was sick. I cried myself back to sleep hoping I wasn't what I thought I was.

**ROSILES POV**

Jaspers gone and so is Emily I don't know what to do. I started to cry Jasper was gone for 6 months and I was on my own I needed him. I made some tea hoping it would calm me down. It didn't so I went to the shops. I mooched around trying to find a nice dress I found one but it still didn't put my mind of it. I decided to call by at Edwards. "Hi Rose what brings you here?" said Edward. "Oh well it's nice to see you to" I laughed. "Oh come in how are you?" he said. I broke down into tears. "Oh sorry Rose I didn't mean to hurt you" he replied. It felt like he stabbed my heart. "Jaspers gone" I sobbed. "I forgot and so is Emily so you need a shoulder to cry on" he said. "We'll that's the idea" I laughed. It was a good idea to see Edward he always made me laugh. "Oh Rose" he said. We sat together and talked then I left. I drove to my mums house but she wasn't in. I went home and had a look at the pictures of me and Jasper together.

**Jacob's POV**

I was getting dressed quickly Emily told me she had something important to tell me. "So what's so important you had to tell me" I said. "Oh Jake I think I'm pregnant" I whispered. "Oh" I mumbled. I wanted a child but why should I if Emily didn't want one. "I know Jake I'm sorry I want to keep it" she replied. I went over to her and kissed her "I want you to keep it" I said. We both spent the day trying to rearrange the flights for tonight instead of next week since Emily was pregnant. Finally we got the flights changed so we got ready to leave for the airport. We got seats on second class so there was no drinks or anything. At 10pm the flight was over so we got of and rang Emily's sister to pick us up. She came to pick us up at 11pm. "Hi Rose I missed you" said Emily. "You to it's so great to see you" she replied and kissed Emily's cheek. "Well we really need to get going" I said. We walked over to her car and got in. "So Rosalie when is the family monthly dinner?" I said to Emily's sister. "Please I'm called Rose and it's tomorrow Jacob" she replied. We drove in silence after that. Once we got home I helped Emily out of the car and paid Rosalie $10 for driving us home. Emily went to bed once we got so I brought all the suitcases in. After I packed all our stuff away into the wardrobe I went to bed. The next morning Emily ran into the bathroom I ran after and rubbed her back and held back her hair. She brushed her teeth twice then she went and got dressed. At 1pm we both got ready to go to her mums. Once we got there we were welcomed with a flood of hugs and kisses. "Dinners ready" shouted Emily's mum from the kitchen. "So me and Jake need to tell you all something" said Emily. "What?" said Rosalie. "Well Emily here is pregnant" I said. Everyone stared at us in shock. Then Alice said "Oh Emily my little niece congratulations". "Thanks" mumbled Emily. Her dad was shocked he glared at me. "I think you should get rid of it" said her dad. "WHAT?" She shouted. "I said I think you should get rid of it" he replied to her more sternly. Emily started crying so I brought her into the living room and cuddled her close to me. Once she stopped crying I told everyone we were leaving.

**So Yeah that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter will be mostly about Rosalie and Jasper none of Emily sorry!!!**

**kaitlin98**


	5. Chapter 5 Rosalies ups and downs

**This is Chapter 5 Rosalie's Ups and Downs It's also two months on so Jasper comes home in four months but there may be a surprise visit from him! I think I'll keep you guessing. Enjoy!**

Kaitlin98

**RPOV**

"Oh Jasper come home" I thought aloud. I was so upset Jasper is away I'm sitting in our new house with nothing to do. Emily stopped talking to me because she with Jacob now. I paced up and down my room then I finally got dressed. After I finished my breakfast I went to work. It was another hard, boring day and I was so tired. When work finally finished I called Jasper. "Hello who is this?" said Jasper. "Oh hi Jasper it's me Rosalie" I said. He laughed it was so nice to hear him again. "So Rose I have surprise for you" he said. "Oh what?" I said. "You'll have to wait and see" he replied. I laughed. "Oh Jasper I miss you" I moaned. "I miss you to Rose" he replied. "I love you Jasper" I said. "Oh Rose" he said. "Please come home" I begged. "Oh Rose I really want to but I have work" he said. I sighed and said "Ok". "Now Rose stay up quite late tonight" he said. "Ok" I said. "Right I have to go now Rose" he replied. "Don't go" I begged crying." Bye Rose" he said and hung up. I sat at my kitchen table and cried. I stayed up very late that night just as Jasper told me. I heard a loud knock on the door I ran to get it. It was Jasper. I ran into his arms and hugged him. "Oh Jasper I missed you" I said. "I missed you to Rose" he replied and kissed me. "Jasper my sister Emily is pregnant" I said. "Really she's only eighteen" he said shocked. "I know but sure that's what my sister does" I said. "Look Rosalie I can only stay the night" he said. "Oh why" I replied. "Well we were aloud to visit our family's tonight" he said and kissed me again. We sat at the kitchen table and talked. "Right Rose your tired I think it's bedtime" said Jasper. "I'm not tired" I mumbled and fell asleep in his arms. The next morning Jasper was already up and dressed. I walked into the living room and hugged him. "Oh Jasper I love you" I said. "I love you to Rose" he said. We sat on the couch for a while but at lunch time Jasper said he had to go. "No Jasper please don't" I said. "I know Rose I don't want to but I have to" he said. I hugged him then I kissed him. I sat on the floor and cried. I got dressed and left to go to my mum's house. "Hi Rosalie" said my mum. "Hi mum" I said. She hugged me then waved me inside. "Oh mum Jasper was over then he had to go again" I cried. "Oh darling you poor thing" said my mum. "Oh mum I need him I love him" I said. "I know you do" she replied and hugged me. "Look mum can I stay here for a few days?" I said though my tears. "Yes sweetie" she said. I went back home to get my stuff then I went back to my mum's. "Thanks mum" I said and hugged her. "Well your dad will be home soon so go put your stuff away in your room" said my mum Bella. I ran upstairs and put my stuff away, then I came back down and sat on the couch. "Bella I'm home" shouted my dad. "Hi Emmett" said my mum "Rosalie's here". "Hi dad" I said. "Hi Rosie" he said and kissed my cheek. "I'm not being rude but what are you doing here?" said my dad. "Oh dad" I said. "She's here because Jasper visited her and well he had to go again so she was a bit upset so she's staying for a few days" said my mum. "Ok" said my dad. My mum and dad walked into the kitchen. Then were having an argument. I went upstairs and sat on my bed and cried.

**So short because this only a filler chapter it is just to fill you in on Rosalie. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it. **

kaitlin98


	6. Chapter 6 Pregnant

**Chapter 6 Pregnant Enjoy!**

**Emily's POV**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. I knew what was going to happen, so I ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet just in time. "Emily are you ok?" shouted Jake. "Yes Jake" I said. I brushed my teeth then I washed my hair. After that I went and cuddled up beside Jacob. "Oh honey you poor thing" said Jake stroking my hair. "I'm ok Jake" I said. "I know" he replied. I got up to make breakfast but Jacob pushed me down gently and went to make breakfast. "Emily breakfast is ready" said Jake. "Ok" I said. I walked into the kitchen, on the table was two slices of toast and a huge fry. I sat beside the fry and dug in. "Hey that's mine" said Jacob. "We'll I got it first" I snapped. "Ok no need to be so snappy" he said. "WHAT I'M NOT BEING SNAPPY YOU ARE" I shouted. He said nothing and went into the bedroom. I sat on the couch and broke into tears. "Emily are you ok?" said Jake worriedly. "Oh Jake I'm so sorry really I am" I cried. He came in and hugged me. "Emily don't be apologising you don't need to it should be me say sorry because I didn't make you a fry" he said. "Oh Jacob" I said and playfully hit his head. "Oi that hurt" he said. I laughed and went into the bedroom to get dressed. "So Jake my scan's today" I said. "Yeah well Emily I'm kind of already late for work" he said. "Oh" I said upset. "Well you know you could always ask your mum or something" he replied awkwardly. "Please come with me" I pleaded. "Ok" he said and kissed me. At 11am we got into our car and went to the doctors. "Dr Edward Cullen please" I said to the secretary in the doctors. "Ok straight down the hall" she said. I walked of towards my brothers room with Jacob by my side. "Hello Emily, Jacob" said my brother. "Hi Edward" I said. "So lie down so I can examine you please" he said. I lied down on the hospital bed and squeezed Jacobs hand. "So it's all healthy would you like to know what it is?" said Edward. I looked at Edward and he nodded. "Yes" I said to my brother. "Well congratulations it's a baby boy" he said. "Wow" I said. "Great we're having a boy" said Jake. "I know" I said. We thanked Edward and walked out. "Oh honey I can't believe it" said Jacob. " I know we're having a baby boy" I said squeezing his hand. "I love you Emily Black" said Jacob. " I love you to Jacob Black" I said and kissed him passionately. "Excuse me we don't really want anyone kissing in the lobby of the hospital" said a passing doctor. "Oh" I said rather embarrassed. We left quickly after that.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe we we're having a baby boy. Once Emily and I got home Emily picked up the post and screamed. "What?" I said. "My mum has sent us a two tickets to go to Florida" she screamed. "Ok calm down Emily it's not good for the baby" I said. She kissed me and laughed. "So what about names?" I said. "I know I've been thinking what should we do?" she said. "Well I like Jake the second for a boy" I said. "That's alright but what about Calum?" she said. " Now I really think Jake the second is a great name" I smiled. "Ok right just in case Edward got it wrong shouldn't we think about girls names" she said. "What about Emily the second" I said. "No way Jake I like Faith" she said. "Ok whatever" I said. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. I made some sandwiches, ate them and went to bed. "Jacob get up it's only 6pm"shouted Emily. "I'm tired" I groaned. "JACOB BLACK GET UP NOW" Shouted Emily more loudly. "Oh Emily I'm so tired and my head sore" I said. "Ok Jake I'm coming to bed to" she said and cuddled up beside me. "Oh Emily I can't believe I'm gonna be a father for the 1st time" I said kissing her hair. "I know Jake I'm really nervous what if I'm not a good mother" she said starting to cry. "Emily you will be a great mother no matter what" I said. "Oh Jake I really love you" she said. "I love you to" I said. "Morning Jake" said Emily. "Morning Emily, are you going into work this morning?" I said. "Yes I'll say to Mrs Conwell I'm going to go on maternity leave" she said while getting dressed. She tripped over her trousers and fell to the floor. "Jacob help me" she said. "Oh Emily come on were going to thee doctors now" I said hoping the baby wasn't hurt. Once we got to the doctors and I ran straight into Edwards office. "Edward she fell in our room" I said. "Oh clumsy Emily strikes again" said Edward then brought Emily over to the hospital bed. "Well the baby is fine Jacob but watch she doesn't have anymore falls it could cause serious damage" he said and waved us goodbye. "Clumsy Emily" I joked. "Whatever Jake" she said. " Right want to go to Applebee's?" I said. "Yeah I'm starving" she said rubbing her stomach. I laughed and kissed her head. Once we got to Applebee's we sat down at a table by the window. "May I take your order?" said a waiter sweetly. "Um extra large hamburger" I said. "Ok" said the waiter. "I'll take a salad" said Emily. "Whatever" said the waiter. "I hope your not being rude to my wife" I said. "Of course not sir" said the waiter and ran of quickly. "She was totally eying you up" said Emily. "I know but I only have eye's for you and the little one" I said patting her stomach lightly. "Hamburger and salad" said the waiter. "Thanks" I said. "You ready to go?" I said to Emily. "Yeah come on lets go" she replied quickly. I walked of to pay the bill while Emily waited in the car. "Right lets go" I said in the car. Once we got home I had a shower and went to bed. "Jacob my stomach hurts" moaned Emily from the bathroom. I ran into the bathroom. "Emily what is it?" I said. "My stomach it really hurts" she said and fainted in my arms. "Emily wake up" I shouted.

**EPOV **

"Jake" I shouted. "It's okay Emily your in the hospital" he said stroking my hair. "Why?" I said confused. "You fainted in the bathroom, your lucky I didn't take a heart attack" he joked. "Your mum will be here soon" he continued. "Okay" I mumbled and went back to sleep. "Where is my daughter?" I heard my mum shout. "I'm here mum" I said. "Oh Emily you poor thing" said mum walking over to me. "Mum I'm ok I only fainted" I said. She wasn't listening she was on the phone to my dad. About 25 minutes later my dad was there. "YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER" Shouted my dad to Jacob. "DAD IT WASN'T HIS FAULT" I shouted outraged. "Calm down Emily it's not good for the baby" said Jacob. "Shut it Jake" I snapped. "Emily calm down" said my mum. "Go away mum I just want Jacob" I said. My mum finally gave in and walked of with my dad. "Jake sorry for being so snappy" I mumbled into his chest. "It's ok Emily you just get some rest" he said kissing my hair. After what seemed like hours I woke up from a long sleep. "Jake can I go home now?" I said. No one answered. "Jake" I said a little louder. Still no answer. I sat up and started to cry. "Hey now stop crying" said Jake. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" I shouted though my tears. "I was checking with the doctor when you could go home" he said. "Ok well when can I go home?" I said. "Now actually" he said smiling. I got up and walked over to the door but Jacob stopped me. "Emily are you forgetting something?" he said. "No" I snapped. " Your stuff silly" he laughed. "Oh" I said embarrassed. I walked over quickly and picked up my stuff. " Right lets go" I said. "Ok Emily" said Jacob. We walked quickly to our car and got in. We drove back to our house in silence. "I'm tired I'm going to bed" I yawned.

**So yeah that's it! Sorry such a crap ending but that's where I think the ending should be. Xo**

**Kaitlin98**


	7. Chapter 7 Jaspers Back!

**Chapter 7 Jaspers Back! So few months on Jaspers back and Rose is overjoyed. Plus there's a surprise with Emily even though she is only 7 months pregnant!**

**Jaspers POV**

I was sitting on the plane when I heard the steward saying "Your flight is over please use the exits on either side of the plane". I walked quickly of the plane and called a taxi. Once they left me of at the end of mine and Rosalie's drive, Rosalie came running down the drive and jumped into my arms. "Oh Jasper I missed you" she said. "Oh Rose I missed you to" I said kissing her lips. "Come inside" said Rosalie. I walked inside not letting go of her hand. "Want something to eat or drink?" said Rose. "No thanks I fine" I said. "Oh Jasper I missed you" she said. I didn't say anything I hoped she already knew I missed her like hell. "So Rose what about your sister?" I said trying to change the subject. "Oh well she's 7 months tomorrow" she said. I nodded and walked into our bedroom to pack all my stuff away. "Family dinner tonight" called Rose from the living room. I grunted and walked over to the couch. "I love you Rose" I said snuggling up beside her. She didn't say anything she just kissed me passionately. "Oh Rose" I mumbled against her lips. "Yes" she said. "Rose" I said. I pulled up her top and threw her skirt across the floor soon we were both lying on top of each other. The next morning we both kissed then she went to the bathroom. I got dressed then I groaned. "What's up?" said Rose. "We missed the family dinner" I said. "Oh God my mum will kill me" she said. She quickly got dressed and walked out of house. I quickly followed her and jumped into her car. Once we got to her mums Rose ran inside. I came inside after her. "WHERE WERE YOU?" Shouted her mum. "Mrs Cullen I just got back and Rosalie had to pick me up" I said. "Oh" she said. Rosalie squeezed my hand and mouthed thanks. "Please Jasper call me Bella" said Rose's mum. "Ok" I said. "Well you can stay for lunch I hope" said Bella. "Ok" said Rose. We walked into the dining room and sat down while Bella made lunch. "Oh Jasper my stomach hurts" said Rose. I rubbed her stomach and said "Are you ok?". "I'll go to the doctors later" she said. "Lunch is ready" shouted Bella from the kitchen. She walked in with a big meat pie in her arms. "Thanks" I said when she handed me a big piece. "Right I'm all done lets go" said Rose quickly. "Ok" I said getting up quickly. We said goodbye to Bella then we left for the doctors. "Hello Doctor Edward please" I said to the receptionist. "His room is just up the hall" said the receptionist. I nodded and walked quickly with Rose to Edwards office. "Hello Edward" I said. "Jasper, Rosalie what can I do for you?" he said. "Oh Edward my stomach hurts" moaned Rosalie. I squeezed her hand and she smiled at me. "Okay lie down please" said Edward to Rosalie. She lied down while I sat on the chair beside the bed she was lying on. About 10 minutes later Edward stared down at Rose and I. "Rose how could you?" he mumbled after a while. "What?" she snapped back. "Your pregnant" he said shocked. "What?" I shouted. "Yes you stupid man you got my sister pregnant" snapped Edward. Rosalie started crying. "Right thanks Edward bye now" I said and rushed Rosalie outside. "Oh Jasper I'm sorry" she cried into my chest. "Rose it's okay" I said. Once we got home Rosalie ran into the bedroom and cried. "Rose come on out" I said banging the bedroom door. "No Jasper" she cried. I opened the door, she was lying on the bed with her head in her hands. I ran over to her and hugged her. "Rose what is it?" I said. " My dad and mum" was all she managed to get out. "Don't you worry about them Edward would've already told them" I said. She laughed and said " As usual". "Well there is no point not letting your sister know" I said. "Yeah she should know" she replied. She got up to put her makeup on while I put on new clothes (Rosalie cried all over them). "I'm ready" shouted Rosalie. She walked out of our room in a pair of 5 inch heels and her face was plastered in makeup. "Take them of" I said pointing at her high heels. "Okay" she said and walked back into the bedroom. Once she came out her makeup was of and she was wearing trainers. "Is this okay?" she laughed. "Yes" I laughed back.

**RPOV**

Once Jasper and I had finished laughing we went outside and got the car. I was really nervous about what Emily would say. "It's okay no matter what she says we will still have each other" said Jasper. I kissed his cheek and laughed. Once we got to Emily's, she hobbled out to meet us. "Hi Rose, Hi Jasper" she said kissing Jasper and I on the cheek. I stared at her stomach and thought 'Is that what I'll look like'. "So what brings you here?" said Emily. "Well I have something to tell you" I mumbled. "Well don't just stand there come inside" she replied. Once we were inside Jacob greeted us with one of his enormous bear hugs. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" said Emily. "Well I'm pregnant" I said. " What don't lie" she laughed. "No Rose is really pregnant" said Jasper. Emily stared at us in shock. "Does mum know?" she said. "Well we went to Edward so he's bound to tell mum and dad" I said glumly. Then my phone started ringing. "ROSALIE CULLEN HOW COULD YOU?" shouted my dad. "What?" I lied. "Your, your pregnant" he shouted. "Oh dad I'm sorry" I said starting to cry. Jasper snatched the phone from me and hung up. "Right come on Rose we're going home" said Jasper. We walked out and got into the car. "Right come on stop crying" he continued. "Oh but my dad is so angry Jasper" I sobbed "He'll try to break us up". "No he wont be able to" he laughed. "Jasper he will I know it he made Edward break up with his girlfriend cause he proposed to her, he paid her" I cried. "No cause I bought a house in New York" he said. "What?" I screamed overjoyed. "It's really nice it's by the beach it's lovely" he said. "Oh Jasper I love you" I said kissing him.

**EMILY'S POV**

"Jake hurry up I'm in the bathroom" I shouted. He grunted and walked upstairs. "Hurry Jake my stomachs sore" I shouted again. He came in his face white with shock. "What Jake?" I snapped. "If your stomachs-" he said. "Jake hurry we need to go to Edwards now it's his day of" interrupted. But we where to late water started to trickle down my leg. "Jake hurry ring Edward now" I cried. I hobbled into my bedroom and lied down and groaned in pain. 5 minutes later Edward and Jake came running into the room. "Right Jacob says your waters broke" said Edward. "Yes" I cried. "Okay let me see" he said and walked up beside me. "Ah Edward my stomach is sore" I screamed. "Right push" he said. I pushed with all my might. "And again" said Edward. "It hurts no" I shouted. "Come on Emily" said Jake from the background. I pushed one last time. "Oh my he's beautiful" said Jake. "Oh goodness" I said crying with joy. "What will he be called?" said Jake. "Well Jake the 2nd of course" I laughed. "Oh I forgot about that" he said. "Hello Jake" I said to the beautiful boy in my arms. He fell asleep in my arms. "Oh well I suppose mum should know" said Edward. "Oh yeah I forgot about her" I laughed. "I'll ring her now" said Jake. He walked out of the room and rang my mum. "So well done" mumbled Edward. "Thanks wanna hold him?" I said. "Sure" he said and picked up Jake. "Emily where is she?" shouted my mum. "Mum I'm in here" I shouted. She ran in and hugged me hard. "So where is the little man?" said my dad. "Edward has him" I mumbled. Edward automatically handed Jake over to my dad. "Right Emmett my turn" said my mum to my dad" I laughed.

**So right that's all folks.**

**Kaitlin98**

**PS. REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS**


	8. Chapter 8 Bad News

**Hey**

**Right okay this is Chapter 8 Bad News. So yeah here you are.**

**EMILYS POV**

"Your turn" I mumbled to Jacob. Jake had just started to cry and I was to tired to get him. "No you can get him" he groaned back. I got up rubbed my eyes and went into my son's bedroom. "Hello Jake" I said. He cried then leaned into my shoulder. I brought him downstairs and make him some milk. He finally fell asleep. I brought him back upstairs and put him to bed. "Jacob get up now" I said shoving Jacob. "Oi that hurt" he groaned. "Get up" I said. He got up and walked into the bathroom. "Emily, where is my shaving gel?" he shouted. "I don't know Jacob" I said. I walked into Jake's bedroom and lifted him out of his crib. "Hello sweetie" I said kissing his head. He was only a week old. I brought him downstairs, sat him on Jacob's lap and walked back upstairs to get dressed. "Emily Where are we going today?" shouted Jacob. "Mum's making lunch" I said simply. He groaned loudly. Jacob hated the way mum fussed around Jake he found it kind of sick. I walked downstairs and got on my shoes. "Right go get ready Jacob I'll get Jake ready" I said walking back upstairs with Jake. I sat him into his crib and went towards his wardrobe. I picked a yellow tee shirt with a sun on it and denim jeans. "How sweet" I cooed. I put on his tiny trainers and walked downstairs. "Hurry up Jacob" I shouted. "I'm ready" he moaned. We got into the car and he drove in silence to my mums house. "Hello darling's" said my mum. I laughed and walked inside. "So how is my little Jake?" she cooed. "Fine" I said. "Well Sunday dinners all round okay" she said. "So Bella how's things?" said Jacob. "Um Fine never better what about you?" she replied to Jacob. "Same" he said. I gave Jake to him and walked into the kitchen to help my mum make dinner. "So how is Rose?" I said to mum. "Oh she was over yesterday can't make it she has a scan" she replied glumly. "Oh okay" I said. I loved seeing Rosalie at the family lunches but sure. "Need any help?" I questioned. "Nah I'll be fine" she replied. I walked back into the living room Jacob was throwing Jake in the air and catching him, Jake was giggling madly. "Hey you'll make him sick" I said " We're having lunch soon". "Okay go and ruin the fun" said Jacob. I laughed and sat down at the table. "So how is parenthood getting on?" said my mum. "Um well I couldn't called myself a good mother" I said. "What don't be stupid you're a brilliant mother" snapped Jacob. I laughed thinking he was joking but he scowled at me. "I think I'll take Jake up to bed" said my mum. She hurried out of the room with Jake and ran quickly upstairs. "Face it Emily you're a good mother and you know it" said Jacob. "Shut up Jake I'm going home" I replied. " Mum mind Jake please" I shouted up the stairs to my mum. "What?" snapped Jacob "Your only just out of hospital and you don't want to spend time with your son". "Well you stay here cause I'm going out" I shouted furiously. I ran out of my mum's house and got into the car. I drove towards Rosalie's house but then drove back towards La Push. I parked my car and walked along the beach. "Oh Jacob" I shouted aloud. I was so angry with him for no reason. "HEY WAIT UP" someone shouted. It was Billy Black (Jacob's dad). "Hey Billy" I said. "Hello Emily where's Jacob?". "Well Billy you see we had an argument and well I just needed some space" I mumbled. He nodded understandly. "Billy well you see Jacob has got the parent stuff all right and well I don't think I have" I said in a tiny voice. "Look Emily yeah I suppose Jacob is very good with kids but who says you have to" he replied. "Oh Billy how come you always have the right thing to say?" I laughed. "Don't know" he said. "Well Billy I must get going sorry" I said. I wanted to see Rosalie. "Okay bye then Emily" said Billy and walked back down the beach. I got into my car and drove towards Seattle. "Hi Emily" said Jasper once I got to Rosalie's house. "Hey Jasper how's Rosalie?" I said. "Oh she is just a bit sick but it's probably just the pregnancy" he replied. "So can I come in?" I said. "Sure Rosalie would love to see you" he said. I walked in, Rosalie was lying on the couch watching TV. "Hey Rose" I said. "Hi Emily" she said. " So Rose how'd your scan go?" I replied. At that moment she broke into tears and ran into the bedroom. "She went on her own you see and well she wont tell me what happened" said Jasper. "Oh I think I know what it is" I said. I ran into her bedroom hoping she was alright. "Rose" I said softly. She looked up. "Oh Rose have you lost your baby?" I said. She nodded then cried some more. "Oh Rose I can't believe it you poor thing" I replied tears in my eyes. "Don't tell Jasper" said Rosalie sternly. "Why?" I said. "Cause he really wanted a baby he'll be gutted" she said. "Oh" I said. "Ahhhh" screamed Rosalie. "What?" I said. "My face is a mess" she cried. I laughed. She always liked her makeup to be sitting perfectly. "Right can I see my nephew now?" said Rose. "Sure why not?" I laughed. We walked out of her bedroom and told Jasper we were going to my mum's house. "So you and Jacob got into a argument over parenting" said Rosalie once we got into the car. "Yes" I said. "Oh my god Emily that is so stupid!" laughed Rosalie. "I know" I said starting to cry. Rosalie just nodded. "Oh but I love him" I sobbed. We drove the rest of the way to my mum's house in silence. "Oh Emily we thought you went missing!" cried my mum "Jacob has been going spare and poor wee Jake has been crying". "Oh honey I'm sorry" I sobbed looking over at Jacob. He was completely white and looked ill. "Sorry Emily" he mumbled. I heard a faint cry from upstairs. I ran up to see Jake crying his wee heart out. "Oh Jake mummy's here" I said picking him up out of the crib. I brought him downstairs to see Rose crying again. "Mum" I groaned. "What, I asked how the baby was and she started crying" snapped my mum. "Oh Rose come on we're taking you home" I said shocked mum hadn't caught on. "Can I come?" said Jacob. "Oh honey yes of course you can" I laughed. "Right Rose, Jacob and Jake come on" I said. "So what made her cry?" hissed Jacob to me. "Jacob none of your business" I snapped. "Emily I'm telling Jasper" said Rosalie finally. "WHAT?" I screamed. "Yes so tell Jacob, I think Jasper deserves to know" she replied simply. "Jacob, Rose lost her baby" I said with tears in my eyes. "Oh, so sorry maybe you can look after Jake?" said Jacob. She laughed. We sat in silence the rest of the way.

**RPOV**

I ran straight into my house. "Rosalie Alice Cullen stop" shouted Emily. "Hey Rose" said Jasper walking to the hallway to greet me. I ran into his arms and hugged him. "Jasper I had a miscarriage" I stammered. "Oh darling" said Jasper hugging me hard. "But Jasper aren't you sad?" I said. "Yes Rose I am but there's nothing we can do about it" he replied simply. "But I really wanted a baby" I moaned tears pouring down my face. I heard the door slam must've been Emily. "Right Rose I know but you had a miscarriage" he replied. I sniffed hard and stared at him. "SHUT UP" I screamed storming into my bedroom. I cried myself to sleep that night. As soon as I woke up I put on my skirt and blouse and stormed out of the house to work. "Hello Miss Cullen" said Mr Mc Gregory when I got to work. "Hello" I said hurrying past him into my office. At half past five I left quickly out of my office and hurried home. "Hi Rose!" said Jasper when I got home. "Hey darling" I said. "Want to go out for dinner tonight?" he replied. "Um maybe not tonight love" I replied. "Why Rose?" he questioned. "Babe yesterday I found out I lost my baby I'm not really up to it" I mumbled going into the bedroom trying to stop crying. "Honey are you okay?" said Jasper. "Yeah I just need some space" I sniffed. "Okay, Rose I'm going out for a while okay" he replied. "Sure bye" I said.

**JASPER POV**

I was going to Rose's mum's house. I drove the quick 20 minutes to her mum's and parked outside. "Hello Jasper" said Bella. "Hello Bella, I'm sorry if I interrupted you but I need to talk to you" I said quickly. "Oh it's no bother come in" she replied. "Well Bella, Rosalie hasn't been herself the last few days…" I started. "Yes but Jasper dear that's what pregnancy does" Bella interrupted. "Yes but she had a miscarriage on Sunday" I said. "Wait a minute why didn't you tell me" She replied. "Rose only told me today and Emily found out on Sunday" I reassured. "Well Jasper I'm glad you told me I'll sort her out don't worry" she replied. "Thanks Bella" I said walking to the door. "Wait Jasper come for dinner with Rose tonight I'll talk to her then" she replied. "Sure bye Bella" I said walking out of the house.

**AN**

**SORRY BAD ENDING BUT I WANT A CLIFF HANGER! CHAPTER 9... WHAT'LL HAPPEN WILL ROSE TELL HER MUM OR DO A RUNNER? I WONT PUT IT ON UNTIL REVIEWS AT LEAST 25 BEFORE I BUT IT ON! Also it may take a while I like have school and stuff so it may take a while sorry.**


End file.
